The Fast Lane
by lizteroid
Summary: Based upon a request. Focuses on Jane and the driving lessons Maura bought her for her birthday. Intended Rizzles and pre/established relationship. Rated M.


_Author's Note:_ This is based upon a request I received from Alexia2002, sent to my inbox here on ffnet. It is an intended Rizzles story, and you guys will get to choose what happens in the following chapters. At the end of each chapter, I will write up two or three possible outcomes and whichever one you'd like to see (read) happen, you can vote for by leaving a review.

**Disclaimer:** As always, right belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p>Maura chuckled and she looked over to Jane in the passenger seat, after what seemed to be the billionth squeeze the Detective had embroiled her into. Ever since Maura had bought Jane the vouchers for the 'Pole Position Driving School' Jane had not ceased in thanking her. Driving School had been one of Jane's top gifts and had always wished for a crash course ever since she had been old enough to drive. Jane had always thought that it would be Tommy who'd get the lessons for her, though, not her best friend.<p>

Smiling past herself, out-smiling the Cheshire Cat, Jane looked to Maura, "Thank you. Maura, I really mean it."

"I know, I saw how ecstatic you were when you opened the box with the shoes." Maura nodded in reply.

Jane chuckled again, looking down to the ticket in her hand. She couldn't believe it! Her best friend had bought her driving school tickets and she was there! She was in the parking lot, looking up at the 'Pole Position Driving School' and she felt awesome. As she leaned in to give Maura yet another embrace of thanks, Maura stopped her, smiling gently.

"No. I think you should go in and register, your lesson begins in several minutes." Maura told her, nodding with that know-it-all expression across her face, "Come on!" Maura quickly pressed the plug on the seatbelt mechanism, to unbuckle Jane and almost push her out of the car to go take her lesson.

"See? I told you, you're bossy." Jane nodded, throwing open the door to exit the car before Maura could cause some serious damage.

Maura shook her head and chuckled, "I'm not." she smiled sweetly, looking to Jane.

"You're just polite when you do it." Jane muttered her response before, once again looking up at the driving school.

"Jane, you're going to be late for registration!" Maura chuckled.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Jane nodded, and silenced Maura with her hand, raising it up to Maura, "I'm just...savouring the moment." Jane nodded and turned back to look at the shiny lettering above the lobby, the racing stripes and the Nascar finishing flag - the black and white checkered board flag. Jane was somewhat star struck, even though she was in no presence of a celebrity. It was a dream come true for her, to even be in the parking lot was a big deal. It was a monumental event.

"Jane!" Maura chuckled, watching the Detective just standing there.

"Okay, I'm done!" Jane began trooping toward the entrance, shaking her head as she glanced back over her shoulder to Maura in the car, the blue Toyota Prius, "Really?" she muttered, still plodding on, her masculine swagger imminently present.

Maura sat watching Jane, smiling to herself as she sighed softly. The air from the solar powered ventilator was the only thing at least attempting to keep Maura cool given her situation. She was parked in direct sunlight, the windows open and she was wearing a blazer with her sun dress. Add her mental imagery to her physical state, and Maura was indeed concocting up trouble for herself.

* * *

><p>Yes, this chapter is a short one, as if I wrote anymore, it would cut into any proposed outcomes. So, here are the proposed outcomes for the next chapter:<p>

1) Maura parks up the car and enters the driving school, narrowly missing Jane before she spies on her and gets hot and bothered.

2) Maura decides to get out of the heat, heads home and takes a 'cold shower'.

3) Jane re-emerges from the driving school and grabs Maura, to take her in the car with her.


End file.
